Reverse!
by victrix
Summary: A series of genderswap ficlets. Various characters and pairings. Some crack pairs. Enjoy!
1. I Want You

One-sided Riku/Kid. Femmeslash.

* * *

The first time Riku falls in love, she is standing in the women's locker room, on her first day as a member of the Seibu Wild Gunmen. She's changing, and trying not to look at the cute cheerleaders too much, feeling nervous about stepping onto the field for the first time, even if it's just practice.

It takes her a little while to notice that someone has tapped her on the shoulder, and she's being spoken to. She whips around to see a tall woman with a lazy smile, and her heart skips a beat.

"You're..Kaitani Riku-chan, right? Our new running back?" The woman asks, and Riku realizes that she has a jersey in her hand, number 7. She hadn't known about any other girls on the team when she joined; she hadn't really paid attention. "I'm the quarterback. Call me Kid."

It takes Riku a few minutes before she realizes that the woman expects her to say something back. "Right, yeah! Riku, that's me!" She laughs awkwardly, and wishes she had said something that sounded cool. But Kid (was that really her name?) didn't seem to even notice Riku's nervousness.

"It's good to have you on the team." she says with a smile, and pulls her jersey on over those bulky pads. She picks up her helmet and strolls leisurely from the locker room, leaving Riku behind. And Riku really wishes she had sounded more cool and confident, to impress her newest teammate.

After a few weeks of practices, Riku finally realizes that the fluttery feeling she gets whenever she looks at Kid, whenever Kid talks to her, is a crush. She doesn't know what to do about it; but every time Kid tries to hold a conversation in the locker room, Riku ends up blushing and mumbling her responses. It's simply embarrassing.

She has to say something to Kid; she has no idea what her chances are, but she can't keep her mouth shut forever. And maybe she'd get lucky? Riku could only hope.

So after a victorious game during the fall tournament, Riku asks to talk. They are standing side by side at their lockers, away from the cheerleaders. Riku can't even look at Kid, staring hard at the floor when she opens her mouth.

"Kid-san..ah..you know, I really like you.." She mumbles, wishing she felt more confident. Maybe if they had been on the field, she wouldn't feel so unsure of herself. But Kid is still her friend; a person she admired. "I mean..y'know, _really_ like.."

Kid doesn't say anything for a few minutes, and seems to be digesting this information as she pulls her hear off. Riku chances a glance at her face; she doesn't look shocked or troubled by what Riku had told her, more thoughtful and calm.

When she finally opens her mouth to speak, her voice is gentle, and Riku already knows she's being rejected, just from her tone.

"It's fine, Kid-san." She says, interrupting whatever it was that Kid had been saying. Riku pulls on her school uniform's jacket, and stuffs her jersey and the rest of her gear into her bag hurriedly. "Sorry." She adds, as she practically sprints out of the locker room.

Several days later, Riku realizes that it had been useless to say anything. At a team strategy meeting, she watches Kid fall asleep on Tetsuma's shoulder.

It's not that never happened. Kid had an amazing talent for napping whenever and wherever, and the meeting was running long, after an exhausting practice. Riku watches as she leans against Tetsuma's side, and tucks her head against his shoulder, and she sees the nearly imperceptible change in Tetsuma's posture, how he relaxes, how his expression softens. The realization hit Riku like a ton of bricks

It was so stupid, how could she not have _noticed_? Saying that stuff to Kid had been useless; all it had done was make things awkward. Kid had someone, and Riku was an idiot for not noticing sooner. Who had she been kidding, thinking she had a chance with someone like Kid-san? Riku felt like the world's most clueless idiot.

All she could do now was hope that she hadn't totally alienated her best friend on the team. An apology was probably in order.

Riku tries to apologize to Kid the very next day, before practice starts. Again, they're in the locker room together changing, when Riku speaks up.

"Kid-san, about last week.." She starts, but this time, it is Kid who interrupts.

"Don't worry about it." Kid says with a soft chuckle. She finishes dressing before Riku, and reaches over to ruffle her short hair. "We're still friends."

Riku feels her heart skip a beat, but she just gives Kid a grateful smile, and scrambles into her pads. This crush thing probably wasn't going to get better on it's own, she figures, but at least she still has her friend.


	2. Every Kind Of Creep

Riku/Kamiya Obviously I cannot stop writing these two. Kamiya's a weirdo. Chapter titles are random songs, because I am not creative.

* * *

"You have _great_ shoes."

This stumped Riku. She was used to being greeted by opponents after games, but usually they said something along the lines of "what a great match". Complimenting her footwear was new.

The guy; The Misaki Wolves captain (What was his name again? Ka-something?) was standing near the door of the girl's locker room, grinning like he hadn't just lost the game by an embarrassing margin of 68 points. And he _was_ looking at her boots. Kind of staring, actually.

"Uh, yeah, thanks? Did you want something?" Riku asked him, her expression full of suspicion. She was pretty proud of the boots she was wearing, they had been a gift from Kid-san, but this guy's attention was a little weird.

"No. Well. Yeah." Kamiya flashed her a grin and crouched down near her feet, suddenly way too close for Riku's comfort.

Riku's first thought was that he was trying to see up her skirt; which was stupid, she was wearing jeans today, and anyway, if he was trying to peep wouldn't he be more discreet about it? As it was, Kamiya was kneeling on the floor, one hand on Riku's right ankle, the other on the back of her heel.

"What- What the _hell_ are you doing!" Riku snapped, leaning against the wall and trying to wrench her foot from Kamiya's hands.

Kamiya seemed not to hear her, or if he did, didn't care, because he was too absorbed with fondling the leather and embroidery of Riku's cowboy boot. "Man, _so_ nice, is this Italian leather? Where did you _get_ these?"

"They..they were a gift, can you cut that out?" Riku didn't want to really call attention to it or anything, but she felt color rising in her cheeks, especially when Kamiya looked back up at her and flashed her another mischievous grin.

"From a boyfriend? Cuz, he's got good taste!" Kamiya laughed, still holding onto Riku's shoe, practically cradling it in his lap. This was getting _really_ uncomfortable, and Riku swore she heard some of the sempai laughing at her from down the hallway.

For a second, Riku almost wanted to tell Kamiya that she does have a boyfriend, just to see what he'd do, but she just shakes her head. "No..I don't have one." She mutters, and for a second she swears that she can see his eyes light up.

"Then you should go on a date with me!" Kamiya replied happily, finally, _finally_ letting Riku's foot go. Riku straightened up, and pulled her bag closer to her side, like she was preparing to run off. But his question...no, more like a suggestion, made her pause.

"Why would you want to date someone who beat you?" She asked, hoping to maybe wound his pride a little. It would make _her_ back off. But this Kamiya guy didn't look fazed at all.

"I've never lost to a girl. That's kinda cool. _You're_ cool." Kamiya said with a laugh, and pulled his cellphone from his pocket. "Lemme get your number?"

Riku had to admit, his confidence was kind of cute, and his praises didn't exactly hurt his chances, either. So she fished around in her bag for her phone, and only sort of grudgingly gave him her phone number. The guy was from Hokkaido, anyway, so she was sure he'd call once or twice and then forget about her. It really couldn't hurt anything, right?


	3. Locked Inside

Unsui - No Romance. Unsui is the saddest ever. I'm not very good at angst.

* * *

Kongo Unsui was used to being ignored. There was no malice in it, and it had never offended her.

It was just that next to Agon, she was insignificant. It was a simple fact, and Unsui had understood that since she was young. It didn't matter how much she practiced, or how many games she played in. She could never catch up to her genius little brother.

When the Shinryuji letter had came, she nearly had a heart attack. Her mind had raced; with this, she could finally improve herself, she could work, and work, and even become a great quarterback. She should have thought more clearly. Why would Shinryuji, a boy's school, send her a sports scholarship? She had been quarterback for her middle school's team for three years, but that meant nothing. Why would they send for Unsui, when they could have Agon instead?

All that had been spelt out for her after she had raced to the school. It was a mistake, they said. Since she had a boy's name, there had been confusion. They wanted Agon. Someone like Kongo Unsui wasn't needed at Shinryuji.

Agon was there when she left. Had he followed her? Was he there to gloat? She didn't really care. It didn't matter. Unsui had already made up her mind by then.

No matter what it took. No matter what she had to sacrifice, Unsui would make her brother the strongest player. As long as Agon was at the top, as long as Agon won, and showed everyone what true genius was, Unsui would be satisfied.

Several months later, the Kongo twins entered Shinryuji High School. Apart from the entrance exam, it had been easy. No one paid attention to Unsui. No one could remember if Agon's twin had been a boy or a girl. Their faces were nearly identical anyway, and Unsui could pass so, so easily.

No one suspected. No one cared about Unsui, and that suited her just fine. Everyone knew Agon was the most gifted player in Japan's history, and Unsui knew that because of her, Agon wouldn't be forgotten. And that was almost good enough.


End file.
